NEW CHARACTERS! PLEASE SUBMIT!
by RaynieJay
Summary: I have a new story in the making and I desperately need new characters! Mostly jocks and popular girls, but maybe one or two regular ones! A lot of them will probably be picked if I like a lot of them! PLEASE SUBMIT CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I need new characters!(: I need guys and girls! I need a big group of them! Like maybe four or five! I made a new story, but I need characters!(:**

**Survey! If it has a star next to it, that means it is optional... It's all human and it's at the Wilderness School where Piper, Jason, and Leo are! **

**I need jocks and popular girls mostly! But Leo and Piper need friends too! Don't worry, I'm adding PJO characters too, but maybe one or two will be OC!(:**

BASICS

Name (Middle and last included!)-

Age (15-17)-

Parents names-

What they go by*-

Other family (brothers, sisters, cousins, etc.*)-

Hometown-

APPEARANCE

Height(specific)-

Weight(specific)-

Tattoos*-

Hair color-

Streaks in hair*-

Build-

Hair style/length-

Style-

Pjs*-

Formal wear*-

OTHER STUFF

Personality-

Likes*-

Dislikes*-

Motto or quote*-

Unique fact*-

How old they were when they came to the Wilderness School-

Why they had to come to the Wilderness School-

Anything additional I need to know-

QUESTIONS FOR FEMALE CHARACTERS

Girly or Tomboy-

Heels, flats, tennis shoes, or converse/vans-

**ENTER AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT! (Same review of course!)**

**A lot will probably be picked! I'll post every character as a new chapter and their info!(:**

**~RaynieJay**


	2. Daniella Dani Marie Anderson

**_READ THIS!-_ It's all human.. Hahah. Awkward.. ANYWAYS! First character!**

**One of Piper and Leo's friends!**

Name-Daniella Marie Anderson

Age-16

Parents-Jackson and Jemma Anderson

What they go by-Dani

Other family-Older sister Sandra(20 years old)

Hometown-Seattle, Washington

Height-5'8"

Weight-97.5 lbs.

Tattoos-None

Hair color-Golden brown

Highlights-Caramel brown

Build-Curvey, athletic, lean

Hairstyle/length-shoulder length, weave hairstlye

Style-Skater(she always wears her blue beanie and takes her skateboard everywhere)

PJ's-Blue PJ shorts and a white v-neck

Formal wear-a simple flowy white knee length dress, a blue headband with a ribbon on it, and blue ballerina flats.

Personality-Dani is confident and stubborn. She doesn't care what people think of her. Dani's smart and nice, but she has a nasty punch.

Likes-Skate parks, Leo, pizza, and ice cream.

Dislikes-Girly-girls and snobs.

Motto or quote- She always says 'and your point is...?' when someone tells her something pointless.

Unique fact-She can make her tongue touch the tip of her nose and she can do a back bend.

How old they were when they came to the Wilderness School-15

Why they had to come to the Wilderness School-Destruction of public property and theft (hey,that skateboard looked sick!)

Additional info-She likes rock music a lot so when you come across her belting out 21 guns in her dorm, make sure you cover your ears. When you tell her to smile in front of a camera she makes a funny face. Her jokes are sometimes weird.

Girly or tomboy-Tomboy

Heels,flats,tennis shoes, or converse/vans-Converse/Vans.

* * *

><p><strong>I fell in love with this character! She is definitely going to be friends with Piper and Leo and all them!(:<strong>


	3. POPULAR GIRLS & JOCKS

**I NEED JOCKS AND GIRLY GIRLS/POPULAR GIRLS! **

**You guys keep sending me nice people and I only need one and I picked one...(: Sorry I didn't post her creators name last chapter though! **

**Her name was Ella Enchanted!(: **

**Anyways SEND ME POPULAR GIRLS AND JOCKS!(: Pretty please?((:**


	4. Chris Andre Bryant

**IT'S ALL HUMAN! Submit popular girls! I have all the jocks I neeeed!**

**I-am-2Die4 created this one! NICE JOBBB! :D**

Name-Chris Andre Bryant

Age-16

Parents-Sara Bryant (doesn't know who his dad is)

Other family-6 year old sister named Lucy

Hometown-Harlem, New York

What they go by-Chris

Height-6'2"

Weight-171

Tatoos-None

Hair color-Black

Build-Athletic

Hairstyle/length-buzzed, medium length

Style-Hip Hop. He usually wears a t-shirt with baggy shorts or baggy jeans or camo pants with basketball shoes

PJ's-Black wife beater with dark blue PJ pants

Formal-Red shirt with black dress pants and black leather shoes

Personality-Rebellious, very loyal and protective towards his family

Likes-basketball, football, listening to 2Pac(the greatest rapper ever) girls

Dislikes-guys who don't respect girls, his dad, being told what to do, poverty

Motto or quote-Play the game, never let the game play you.

Unique fact-He was born and raised in Harlem, New York. He grew up poor with his mother working two jobs, with no help from his dad. He hates him because of this.

How old they were when they came to the Wilderness School-13

Why they came to the Wilderness School-Hung out with the wrong crowd and ended up robbing people and gas stations, but he did it to help his mother feed his family.

Additional info-He doesn't trust people.

* * *

><p><strong>I need more popular girls! PLEASE SEND THEM! IN A PM OR REVIEW I DON'T CARE I JUST NEED THEM! :DDD<strong>


End file.
